This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring carriers at a discontinuous portion of the power line of power-and-free trolley conveyors.
With conventional power-and-free trolley conveyors, carriers are transferred from a first power line to a second power line over the discontinuous portion therebetween by a carrier propelling apparatus which is operated by a drive power separate from that for operating the power lines. Such an apparatus has the problem of requiring a very high equipment cost.